


We Do It In The Dark With Smiles On Our Faces

by Erinwolf1997



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darkness, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997





	We Do It In The Dark With Smiles On Our Faces

    The breezy leaves in the darkness above me rustled and whooshed startlingly as I took the keys out of the ignition. Except for my car's headlights, the darkness cloaked everything else, and I sat alone at the end of the road in the neighborhood near the woods. 

     I opened the car door; it set off a light that glowed hopefully until I slammed it back shut again. Loose gravel in the pavement below me crunched under my boots; it was time to explore.

  
     There were rumors about the house I had just parked in front of. Although it didn't look dingy, had no peeling paint nor no ominous dead bodies laying upon the lawn or from the roof, no one had parked in front of it for years, it seemed. It was Victorian, I presumed of the late age, as it looked more modern than one would expect out of this world's selection of creepy houses.

  
     It was late October. My friends were getting all over me to do something spooky and haunting, so, without telling them, I knew I would come here for my own thrill. 

  
     The lawn hadn't been watered for a while, I noticed as I stepped on it and it crunched beneath me. The emptiness and dark around me gave the feeling that something was there; what exactly, I could not distinguish from the looming fear. 

  
     The house created a shadow against the vaguely illuminated autumn night sky. I crept up, knowing that, of course, there was no one here, but I still felt like it was a possibility. I brushed my hand against the siding, it was cool to the touch and dirty from years of existence. Now face to face with the front door, I wondered if it would even open at all.

  
     I was expecting for the door to be locked, as a door should be in this wealthier, upper-class part of town. However, the door was unlocked and somehow willingly let me in, as if it were expecting visitors.

  
     I stepped inside the house, which was starting to smell dusty and damp, but also as if someone had lived there for years. The familiar people-smell was a distraction as I found myself closing the door behind me, sealing my tomb. 

  
     I didn't think that any of the lights would work, plus, that would detract from my experience, so I clicked on the lighted screen of my cell phone. In rainbow colors it guided me towards a conveniently placed staircase, all the while indicating that I had recently received a text.

  
     Pausing as soon as my toe hit the first step, I tested my weight on it, seeing that it did, in fact, creak, as most of the Halloweentime movies had foreshadowed. All guiding me now was the colored haze that my phone gave off; I read the screen to see "Where r u" on the screen.

  
     By reflex, I clicked the light off after seeing the text, but panicked once I realized it was all now dark. I turned it back on for the duration of the staircase. By now, this had been mostly exciting, nothing out of the ordinary. I don't know what those guys were talking about, saying that this place was haunted.

  
     They'd said they heard noises upstairs in the middle of the night; they'd once camped out in the field that was the backyard. But of course, they were really just teenagers, so I wouldn't know if it was true or if they were just high as shit. Anyway, I was going to find out for myself if there was anything up there. I figured it would be something like a cat or a hoard of rats. 

  
     I'd reached the top, and was now on Floor 2. Up here, it was a little warmer, as heat did factually rise, and there was less light, except a bit coming in from a few shuttered windows. 

  
     To my regret, however, I began to see, in part, what my friends had been talking about. That familiar feeling that something was up here, whether it be some weirdo or an actual, real-life ghost, appeared in the back of my brain. But I'd gone too far by now to go back. The curiosity had overrun the creeping feeling. 

  
     My eyes had accustomed to the dark, and although I'd been here for a few minutes, this house was laid out so that I couldn't see much more than a cluster of furniture shapes. A doorway was open across the hall and it seemed inviting. Maybe I'd find the diary of a young girl, long dead and kidnapped by dastardly murderers. Maybe the window would be open, strong breeze gushing in, rustling moth-eaten curtains with the moonlight glaring frighteningly. 

  
     When I walked in, it looked like I'd found the former (or current) owner's master bedroom. There was what appeared to be a four-poster bed and a variety of dressers and armoires that I assumed only the historically rich could afford. I stepped in further to get a better view, and the door behind me crept to a sneaky close. 

  
     I heard it in shock, then next I felt something's presence. It was so strong that I absolutely knew that it was beside me, behind me and all around me. I gulped, in the way people do in movies, right as I felt some of the previous shadows move. Maybe I should have trusted my friends. They could be jerks sometimes, but right here, I felt like maybe it would have been better to take their advice. 

  
     But these creatures, they weren't ghosts. They were certainly people; I noticed as they circled me. Small, but their presence demanding and dangerous, one reached around me, confidently. The other one, silhouetted by the window, a bit shorter and chubbier, but the energy he emitted in front of me dark and borderline erotic. As the one at my back touched me, I knew maybe I should have come here with someone else. Right now I was convinced this wasn't going to end the way I'd hoped. I stayed quiet hoping, somehow, they would just leave me alone.

  
     I shook, hard enough for them to notice, for the one in front of me came up closer. So close, I could feel his breath touch me delicately. The other whispered, gruffly and uncomfortably, into my ear.

  
     "Shhh. We won't hurt you."

  
     Yeah, but that's exactly what they all say. All the serial killers, rapists, they all say that. Then you're gone, just like that.

  
     "That's what they all say."

  
     The one in front chuckled, and I was surprised to find it didn't sound menacing. The hands of my "attacker" rested gently and loosely around my hips. I knew I had no reason to begin to trust these two strangers who had just appeared in this "haunted" house and assaulted me. To my disgust, though, I began to contradict myself as I felt a sort of pull towards them. It was against everything I'd learned as a kid. Stranger danger, don't go places by yourself at night, that didn't seem to apply to this moment.

  
     "I promise." The shorter one was merely inches from me now, and, what should have been to my distaste, grazed his lips against my collarbone. Instead of feeling repulsed, it suddenly turned me on. Why, I couldn't tell; maybe it was the darkness, the unfamiliarity. 

  
     "We promise." The "promise" the other one drowned out, almost playfully, as if that word was to be taken lightly and right now what we had was just a game. 

  
     "Here. Come with us." One must have exchanged some sort of communication with the other, for they began to lead me, not back through the door, but instead further into the room. They pushed me toward the king-sized bed, and I began to feel a sickly, yet hot and desired kind of dread through me like an electric current. 

  
     Of course, I thought, of course they wanted some kind of sexual thing from me. How many times did people wander in here? Enough for them to stake out, night after night? Were they even human? They felt human, the way their touch was light and seductive to get me to follow them. But who would stay up here at night? Certainly no one in the right mind. 

  
     I felt a chorus of "shh"s from them as they lay me upon the old, creaky mattress, which had a noticeable impression in it from use. I shuddered as the taller one reached up my back, his hands rough and cold. The other, hands warmer, sweatier, worked on the buttons on my pants, right next to the sliver of flesh of my stomach. I hadn't said a word to them since my first remark and it worried a part of me that they were taking things this far in my silence.

  
     "It will only take a minute, only a minute," one of them cooed to me. I couldn't tell which; at times their voices felt too similar to tell which one of them was slipping off my pants and which had started kissing my neck.

  
     I groaned; it was quiet, but in this house, of course they could hear it. The littler one had his hand on my abdomen, holding me firmly against the bed, as the other, I presumed was just watching, taking it in. It was still too dark for me to see; to them, it seemed to be a piece of cake as they completely undressed me, leaving me naked and only uncomfortable in the way the old lace scratched at my lower back. 

  
     My head was comfortable, resting on the taller one's back. For a second, a car pulled into the cul de sac, its LED headlights passed through the window of the upstairs bedroom and zoomed over their faces long enough for me to identify them both. They looked real, and they felt real too. I doubted I was dreaming, passed out in the foyer from earlier. 

  
     My eyes darted to scan their faces, and became strained. The one that was now between my legs had a devilish smirk on his face as he saw me crane for identification. He had lips that, for some reason, I wanted to have lay kisses all over me.

  
     The other one, I recalled as I strained my neck trying to see him, was handsome as well, yet with darker features. He still held me tightly and in the sudden establishment of dominance and submission, I did not try to break free.

  
     As they took their time to really look me over; I was only wondering how they could see in this kind of light; I accepted it thirstily.

  
     I thought I heard the short one mumble something as the only sound in the entire house was that of a zipper being ripped down hastily. Both of their fingers tracing on my now many goosebumps, he scooted closer to me and I jumped as he pressed up against me. His skin crushed against me, and sure, he was pretty short, but  _damn_.

  
     And, by now, I could definitely tell that I was not laying my head upon a nice downy pillow but on this stranger's progressing erection. I squirmed, and the other took that as an invitation to climb further on top of my vulnerable body. 

  
     I shook. It was so cold, and so unfamiliar yet I wanted it, badly at this point. He rested upon me and I felt both of our hearts beat, slightly off time from each other, but both thumping equally hard. I wanted it to go further; I moaned, clenching the fabric of the dusty duvet between my trembling fingers.

  
     By now, my head was far from comfortable, and the mysterious shadow began to shift around as he worked his own pants off. He laid me down upon the mattress, and I felt empty without the warmth of his lap, and, er, dick. He grabbed my face firmly in his hands.

  
     The only clothes I wore now were of these two that were all over me. I began to warm up as I felt more than one hand trail up my chest, brushing against the goosebumps, making them both disappear and reappear again. 

  
     I moaned again, this time much louder, as I felt fingers enter me, stretching me out. The other put his finger to my lips as he began to remove his pants. Crotch inches from my face, I bit the inside of my lip, waiting for what was next to come. 

  
     He pressed his length against my scarred, chapped lips, as if he knew I'd gladly take him in. He got lucky on this one, I thought, as my lips parted. The other one inside me hit me hard with more than one finger, and a moan caught me that gave leeway for me to take more in my mouth. 

  
     The pressure that was being put on my clit almost made me want to bite, but I knew that would probably not be appreciated. They began to roll me over, and he slid further into my mouth, almost hitting the back of my throat. The other, with his nimble fingers, was up to his knuckles in my now free-flowing wetness. 

  
     Without words, only with occasional stifled groans, they seemed satisfied with me. No one else turned down the street in their car. I wanted to see their faces again, see the way they looked at me as I lay, like a slave, in the middle of this abandoned house at whatever hour it was. 

  
     I sucked on one cock, drool trailing down my chin and the side of my face, as the other began to poke me with his and in excitement I squealed, muffled. At this point, he'd warmed me up so I barely felt any strain as he reached beneath me, almost hoisting me up to thrust at such an angle that my ears rang and my fingers trembled so hard it felt like they weren't even there. I was convinced that he must have been pretty experienced to be able to hit me in the g-spot so soon. 

  
     The other one pet my head as he quietly moaned through what sounded like the biting of his lip. I swirled my tongue, throat itching, but I knew I'd have to keep going if I'd want to return home at a reasonable hour. They both thrusted into me with such vigor that I was surprised that this was the only way they could get laid. I saw stars with every inward push.

  
     Without warning, the one I had in my mouth pushed me down onto him further, this time he was definitely hitting my throat, and I sputtered and coughed as he pulled out of me. He let me lick him clean as he waited for the two of us left to finish.

  
     I could feel the sweat on the other's hands and my little midnight snack climbed around to help him steady me as I squirmed slightly with pleasure.

  
     The taller one planted kisses around my stomach as I writhed, thrusting down to meet each rhythmic collision. By now I swore I was whining and moaning uncontrollably but too invested in the sensations to do anything but cry out meaninglessly to these forceful and nameless strangers. 

  
     The one left to finish grated his fingernails against me while gently, though not really as gently as I'd like, biting into my thigh. He then brought his lips between my legs, and, to my final relief, used them to suck on the  last patience I possessed, causing my breathing to hitch. I cried through my teeth, wrapping my legs around the back of his head, pulling him in, not letting him leave until I'd let him do so. 

  
     They had their hands on my legs, now, and now that all was over, they looked at me again as they had before when we'd first started. I felt the brush of sweaty, sticky skin against my shivering thighs and the surroundings around me began to vanish slowly.

  
    The light rushed to my pupils when I next noted where I was. They dilated painfully as I sat, back in the driver's seat of my good old car. The day was overcast but brightly so. All the darkness of that previous memory had vanished, and I stretched, dazed, confused, and now, slightly frightened. Completely clothed, now, I put the car into drive and scratched at my inner thigh, yelping when I felt a bruise there.


End file.
